My Snow White Queen
by WritersLove
Summary: Neji's cold heart and Destiny wrapped mind starts to fall in love with his Team mate, Tenshi Yuki. He won't admit it, she's too shy to admit it. How will this turn out? NejixOC NejiOC ONESHOT


Sorry, I just had to add this, if you are a person who likes to read romance manga's, read this! /LoveStrip/ it's really good, but really perverted. I warn you, it has like 10 mild sex scenes in it. ((the manga, not the story))

**Innocent 雪の天使 Mujaki no Ai 日向ネジ Love**

Name: Tenshi, Yuki (last, first)  
Age: 13  
Team: Team Gai; Neji, Lee, and TenTen.  
Looks: Soft white hair and pale skin, Light green eyes with no pupils and has a light gray turtleneck sleeveless shirt, dark gray shorts and black ninja shoes. Konoha headband around her neck. White tattoo of an angel on her shoulder.

"Begin!" Gai-sensei shouted and shot his hand down in a start motion.

Lee shot forward and attempted to strike his opponent but was countered back when the prodigy grabbed his hand and flipped him back, sending him skidding across the grounds. Lee shot back up and charged at him again, his line of hopes never withering away. The Hyuuga prodigy just sighed, bored.

Destiny wasn't being very kind to the Hyuuga very much.

Fate managed to ruin his day already, and it was still around 10 in the morning.

Apparently, his uncle this morning was in a foul mood and was even stricter towards the branch members. This caused Hiashi-sama to become extra, extra hard on the Branch member prodigy.

Rock Lee, the 'youthful' taijutsu expert has also been added to the list of 'The Most Annoying People' in the Hyuuga's list. Rock Lee has been pestering the Hyuuga half the time they were together. He begged him to have a fight, but Hyuuga just replied with a simple but blunt, "No."

Sadly, Rock Lee wasn't known for giving up.

Then, there was Yuki. Tenshi, Yuki. Snow Angel roughly translated. And an angel she truly was.

Her soft cool voice, her beautiful smile, her cute shyness, it agitated him that he was feeling these things for her. His Destiny was to not love, at least not yet, but he was feeling these things for her.

Things that wanted for him to touch her, hold her, and kiss her in a mind-blowing kiss, and yet, Destiny would never allow that.

He watched in the corner of his eye, Tenten talking to Yuki, who shyly nodded and still had her eyes on her lap, but he would notice she would glance at him and avert her gaze back to her lap, her face turning a little redder.

Who she was looking at, I bet you already figured out, Hyuuga Neji, the Hyuuga prodigy, genius of the Hyuuga's, heart-throb of Konoha, second to Uchiha Sasuke, so on and so forth.

With a final hit, Rock Lee was down.

"Yuki, Tenten, Begin!"

Yuki watched with a silent mind as Tenten jumped up in the air and pulled out her summoning scroll.

It seemed by the blind eye that Yuki was just spacing out during the fight, but if you look closely, she's collecting data.

You guessed it; she's a data fighter. She relies on the data from her opponents and finds their weakness. And then, she wins.

She's won almost every single fight, but with Hyuuga Neji, she lost every single one, or atleast ended with a tie.

That is how Yuki gained respect and admiration towards the Hyuuga, then, it turned into a crush, then, she fell Love towards him. She didn't want that, she knew she was just going to end up with a broken heart, but she couldn't help herself.

There, there it is, Tenten's weakness.

Yuki performed hand signs quickly, far to quick for the eye to see, and slammed her hand on the ground.

Suddenly, a bird shot out and struck its wing at Tenten's neck, knocking her out immediately. The thing about Yuki's fighting style, is that she can summon birds from anything, water, ground, and even fire, sometimes, she would summon a bird in drastic measures through her back, but, it only happened once, and that was when she first fought Neji. She rarely uses it because it takes too much chakra and it hurts like a mother fu...

Don't need to continue that sentence.

"Yuki, Winner! Such youthful fight!!" Gai-sensei cried, flailing his arms around. Rock Lee joined his idols ways and they had anime tears running down their faces as they hugged.

Yuki always freaked out when her friend and her sensei did these things, it was too... horrifying.

"Destiny isn't very decent to me today..." She heard a cool, calm voice mutter from behind her. She knew right away who it was, it was the voice that she knew because of the void of emotion showed in it and it's soft voice.

Yuki blushed and nodded slowly.

Yuki was known for her jutsu's and her belief in Destiny.

Like Hyuuga Neji, she believed that Destiny was the one thing that was formed to make us do what we do.

"I'm sure that Destiny will be kinder to you tomorrow." She whispered, twiddling her fingers much like Hinata does when she's near Naruto.

Neji is as dense as Naruto when it came to Love; it was pretty obvious to everyone in the village that Yuki Loves the Hyuuga.

"And to you too, Yuki-san."

Yuki was slightly shocked, Neji knew today wasn't really the best day of her life. He knew about the death of her father when he was killed by a rogue ninja because her father wouldn't give up her mother. That was when she was 6. Yuki's mother suffered a great depression right afterwards, when Yuki was 7, her mother committed suicide right in front of her daughter's eyes.

The Sandaime Hokage knew about this and sent Kakashi to take care of Yuki, worried that she might take the way that her mother went to be with her mother again, though she lives with Sasuke.

Yuki attempted suicide 2 times, all failed - obviously. But those were about 4 years ago. If you look closely to her wrists, you can see the scars that she made when she started to cut herself.

And today were the anniversary of her parents' death, and her 2 first attempts of suicide. Almost everyone in the village knew of her suicide attempts and looked down on the poor girl. Neji, Tenten, Rock Lee and the other Rookie 9 didn't look down on her, nor did they pity her. They treated her like a normal human and a normal person.

That was what she wanted, no special treatment and no pity from her friends.  
Neji looked down towards Yuki, who was coincidently about 5 inches shorter than him. And Yuki looked up at the same time, causing both of them to lock eyes and stare at each other for God knows how long.  
Neji's eyes were mesmerizing to Yuki; it was a light lavender colour and was beautifully shaded. His eyes were almost like a gateway to his soul and Yuki wanted to see him, the true him.

To Neji, Yuki's eyes seemed to have this… sparkle… Her wide innocent eyes were so captivating and so calm that he thought that every problem he had was lifted off his shoulders

His body seemed to move on it's own. His head leaned foreword slightly; it was like he was just about to kiss her.

"Team Gai!" their sensei's voice snapped them out of their daze and they quickly moved as far away from each other. "I have just received a mission for us!"

"YOSH! We'll do our best at whatever the mission may be!" Rock Lee shouted and did his 'handsome' pose.

"It is a C ranked mission, we are to accompany a princess back to her village." Gai-sensei explained to his students and they nodded. Gai continued, "You will have 2 hours to get ready, now go my youthful students!!"

Tenten, Neji, and Yuki seemed to run away from his sensei when he started to dance. Rock Lee just pranced away, clapping.

_ Kami, must you torture me so?_ Neji, Yuki, and Tenten thought at the same time.

"Yuki-san, may I talk to you?" Neji and Yuki were waiting in front of the Konoha gates, waiting for their team. In every mission, they were at least 5-10 minutes early.

Yuki looked up quickly, a blush plastered across her face and she nodded slowly, the blush growing darker. She walked over to the tree where he was under and Neji patted the ground next to where he was sitting and Yuki quickly sat.

"You are different from other girls." Neji deadpanned.

Yuki's blushed darkened, if possible.

"You care more for others rather than yourself." He continued. "You're shy, gentle, nice, selfless."

What was Neji saying?! It's been as if the words were just flying out of his mouth.

Suddenly, he blurted it out, "I like you, a lot."

Oh, Shit! Why the hell did he say that!! He didn't want her to know that he had feelings for her; he'd most likely get rejected! Hell, it was more likely that she liked the Uchiha - she did live with him.

"Wh-wha-what?" Yuki squeaked. Her eyes were wide and she it was like she was a walking tomato.

"Er..." He sighed and attempted to gain the last of his courage and pride and crushed his lips against hers.

Yuki gasped and her eyes widened in shock. Neji is kissing her?! No, that's impossible, he doesn't like Yuki, and he would never.

But, she could feel his soft, gentle lips against hers. Was he really kissing her?

Yuki, slowly getting out of her shock, closed her eyes and kissed back shyly.

Neji, not wanting to scare the shy girl, didn't go any further with the kiss. After a few moments, his lungs started to beg for air. He broke the kiss and was breathing slightly heavily, so was Yuki, who looked flustered and was blushing like a fire truck.

"N-ne-Neji-s-san..." she murmured. "I-I... Uh... I... l-li-like... y-you... t-to-t-too..."

Neji's eyes flashed with an emotion that Yuki's never seen in her life. "Just Neji, Yuki-chan."

Yuki unconsciously nodded, "Hai, Neji-kun." She gave him a small smile and he returned it.

Yuki looked to the village and saw the outlines of her teammates.

"Yuuuukkkiii-chaaan!" I heard Tenten scream and run to her with a big smile on her face. She always did this on every mission that was above D ranked. She loved missions, probably because she got to work with her weapons.

"Where is the princess?" Neji asked.

"Ah! Such youthfulness Neji! Wanting to protect the beautiful princess already! Your Youth is close to surpassing even Lee's!!" Gai-sensei shouted... youthfully.

"I never said that, I was merely wondering how long we will have to be delayed for the mission at hand." He informed his teacher

"Ah, not too long Neji! It seems that our customer is here." Gai replied. Yuki and the rest of her team looked to the Hokage's building and noticed a girl with a colourful and fancy kimono and with an enormous amount of jewelry, she didn't look any older than them, walk towards them with a annoyed scowl. Once she reached them she flicked her wrists and put a hand on her hip and her scowl deepened.

"Okay, let's get this goin' . The names Fujiko Naomi, you will call me Naomi-hime. I will not walk more then 50 metres. You will not disturb me while I am havin' my beauty sleep. I don't wan' wrinkles." Naomi glanced at the stoic Neji and smirked at his way. "But you, hun, can call me anythin' you want." She winked.

Yuki suddenly felt something flare up inside her and she glared at her. No one seemed to notice the glare other than Neji who just looked at the girl blankly, walked over to Yuki and pecked her lips lightly, swung an arm over her shoulder, and squeezed her gently. A smirk played across his lips.

Tenten, Lee, and Gai looked at him shocked. Naomi glared at Yuki and crossed her arms and huffed.

Neji leant down to Yuki's red face and whispered in her ear,

_"You belong to me,_  
_My snow white queen."_


End file.
